


Killing

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, castiel - Freeform, my writing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos.





	Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

Cas stumbled into the bunker, his chest rising and falling quickly, his mind running. He’d killed them. He’d killed them all. Every person that was in that warehouse except from the Winchesters. He walked into the closest room, leaning against the wall. He heard the bunker door slam open and little mutters under someones breath. 

 

He heard Dean’s voice, “He killed them Sam! They were going to lead us to Crowley! We needed them!”

 

Cas felt like sliding down the wall, wrapping his arms around himself, letting every emotion overtake him. But he didn’t. He didn’t hear Sams’ answer, but he did hear the stomp of Dean’s boots as he made his way to the room Cas was in, leaning against the wall. 

 

He looked up when the sounds stopped, and Dean’s anger faced him like a wall. 

 

“Have you lost your damn mind!? ” Dean’s voice rose, anger evident, something else low hidden under it. Cas looked at him, and it took a second for his mind to focus.  

 

“I killed them,” he murmurs, his voice broken, and he watches as a bit of Dean’s facade breaks. “Yeah, you fucking killed them,” he retorts, but the anger isn’t as evident. 

 

Cas shut his eyes, his brows furrowing, and images flashed behind his eye lids - a girl who’d been taken over by a demon, the demon receding into her head at the last moment, her screams echoing through the warehouse. Another girl being pinned to the ground as he cast the demon out of her, killing her in the process. Him slitting his brothers throat s  as they tried to stop him, their blood seeping through his clothes, him pushing Dean away yelling ‘I can save them’ as he turns and kills yet another, this time a man, as the demon left. 

 

Cas let out a broken sob, his body slipping down the wall, and then there was a heat of a body pulling him up, against them. He held on, his fingers digging into the fabric of their shirt and he took a deep shuddering breath.

 

**_ Dean _ ** . 

 

He’d killed the only lead they had…he’d killed everyone. That was all he was good at. That was all he ever did. He was a monster. He couldn’t stop the sob that crawled its way up and out of his throat, or the tears the pricked at his eyes. He couldn’t stop the onslaught of emotions that threatened to take him over. 

 

The arms around him tightened, soothing words falling from Dean’s mouth and into his ear:   _“It’s okay….it’s fine…just breathe…we’ll find someone else…not your fault…Cas it’s okay…”_

 

Slowly Cas’ breath evened, but tears still pricked at his eyes. He didn’t know when, but at some point he’d sunk to the floor, curled up into Dean, his face pressed into the crook of his neck, Cas’ fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, biting into the skin. 

 

_We’ll find someone else…._

_ Not your fault…. _

 

But it was. And that thought ran through Cas’ mind. He’d killed them all. Dean’s voice got caught up in his head.

 

_** “Have you lost your damn mind!?” ** _

 

And maybe he had. Maybe he’d lost everything. But he didn’t care. They’d threatened to kill the Winchesters. Threatened to kill Dean. And he wouldn’t let that happen. Because Dean was his. Only his. And he would find Crowley on his own. 

 

He’d find Crowley, and he’d kill Raphael. The only two things he knew he could do. 

 

Because he would give anything to make sure Dean Winchester was safe. 


End file.
